


See ya later

by Anime_kingdom1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_kingdom1/pseuds/Anime_kingdom1
Summary: Steven and lars going their own paths.
Relationships: Lars Barriga & Steven Universe, Lars Barriga/Steven Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	See ya later

Lars let out a quiet sigh as he had looked at steven "I guess this is goodbye... Steven"

Steven let out a sad chuckle and shook his head "no, it just a see you later, lars"

"yeah, you are right... See you later" lars had corrected himself

"I hope you have fun in space" steven told him

Lars gave rubbed the back of his neck "heh you can always visit me... literally, you know since weird gem magic and stuff" he said talking about his hair

Steven laughed a bit "yeah, I might do that every now and then"

Steven and lars had stood there, not knowing what to do or say

Steven took a deep breath "d-do you think I c-could have... Nevermind... Forget it..." He mumbled, feeling stupid

Lars smile sadly before he had lean down and kissed steven, making steven kiss him back, Steven and lars slowly broke the kiss while blushing a bit

"I should get going... I hope you can find someone who can appreciate you as much as I do, if not more. Steven" Lars told him

"I hope you find someone too... Heh maybe that green gem that was chasing you a couple of months ago" steven said, seeing the confused look on lars face

Lars started to think "green gem... Oh yeah, Emerald" he said remembering her

"yeah her, I'm sure she would love to go with you, plus she could show you a lot of new places" steven smiled

"I guess you are right... I'll go ask her" lars said making steven nod

"cool" steven said before the 2 was at a lost for words as neither of them know what to say

Lars gave steven one last kiss "see ya later, Steven" he smiled sadly before he had turned and went to go find emerald

Steven sigh a bit "yeah... See you later..." he smiled sadly as he had watch Lars leave, before he felt something rub across his leg and saw steven 2.0 looking up at him "hey there little buddy, how you find me? heh come on, let's get you back inside" he smiled as he picked up the cat and went back inside the house


End file.
